


I am your lawyer

by Blueyed_Impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Castiel, Canon-Typical Violence, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, I Tried, John's A+ Parenting, Kinda, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Castiel, cas gets hurt a little, cas is an adorable nerd, eventual smut maybe idk, im so sorry, manpain and feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyed_Impala/pseuds/Blueyed_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr post/prompt from winjennster</p><p>"I want a fic where Cas is a beleaguered public defender who gets the Winchesters as his next case and for the first time ever believes his clients truly are innocent.<br/>How could they not be? Dean, the older one, so earnest and honest, so utterly protective of his younger brother, and Sam, so knowledgeable about the law and how it works, he helps Cas build their case.<br/>They win, of course, and Dean insists they all go out to celebrate.<br/>Cas wakes up the next morning, bound and gagged in the back seat of the Impala as Dean looks over his shoulder and grins.<br/>“Morning, Angel.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is thanks to my brother who demanded it be called I am your lawyer. 
> 
> So.. this is a thing im working on. It might be long? I'm not sure I guess it depends on what you guys think. I may draw things for it too I'm not sure. Tell me what you think please cause if you guys like it I'll def put alot of effort into it cause I really like this prompt and I've got really good ideas for it. 
> 
> Thanks!

Castiel sighed and walked into the police station looking more rumpled than usual.

His hair refused to lie flat today and any attempt to placate the locks ended up making them more unruly than the last. His azure eyes had faded to a washed out gray, highlighted by the dark circles and shadows that lined his face.

“Well aren’t you a bucket of sunshine!” a shrill voice called, much too loud and much too close to Castiel’s ear.

“Gabriel. My apologies if I wished to spend my day off getting a decent amount of sleep.”

“Well look alive cupcake! You just got assigned to the Winchester case!”

Castiel nearly choked on the steaming tea he’d been idly sipping. The Winchester brothers had been running rampant across the country, they’d been on the news and in papers more than politicians affairs. They’d be seen in a small town, and would then leave missing persons, break ins, bodies and even ritualistic mutilation in their wake. 

Gabriel continued to thump Castiel on the back as he finally managed to gasp “You have them? Here?”

“A waitress recognized them and called us! Got to handcuff the big one myself. We wouldn’t have called your highness on his day off if it wasn’t important!”

Castiel managed a quick scowl in his brother's direction before he registered a loud banging followed by some muffled shouting coming from the hallway with the interrogation rooms. “Is that..?”

“Dean Winchester, quite a temper on that one. Quite a mouth too” Gabriel added with a wink. “Although it probably doesn’t help that Uriel keeps egging him on with his whole ‘mud monkey’ schtick.” 

“I’m still unawares from whom he adopted that terminology whilst referring to criminals.”

Castiel straightened and followed the source of the shouting while Gabriel kept pace behind him. He stopped at room 4, which was guarded from the outside by Anna and Uriel. When they noticed Castiel’s arrival they allowed their shoulders to slump in slight relief. 

“Castiel,” Anna sighed, “you’ve arrived just in time. Perhaps you can talk some sense into these boys.”

“I doubt it,” Uriel bit, “these mud monkey’s brains don’t work like ours do.” 

“The perhaps they’d be more civilized if you could lead by example.” Castiel counters, brushing past them and pushing through the door.

Anna’s eyes widen but he wisely said nothing as Gabriel snickers and Uriel bristles, but they all move aside as Castiel makes his way into the room.

Inside the room Castiel finds two men, not far from his own age, both handcuffed to the table. One is intimidatingly tall, even while sitting, and has long mahogany brown hair, and is sitting calmly with a resigned expression. But his eyes looked hopeful as he turned his gaze to Castiel.

Unlike his brother who was red in the face and looking quite put out as he crossed his arms over his chest, boring holes into the wall with the heat of his glare. He had ash colored hair that was spiked in the front but the rest of his face was covered in shadow. 

Incidentally he was the first that spoke-

“I told you I’m not sayin shit. I know my rights so hurry up and call your lawyer friends.”

Castiel felt his eyebrow pique and he moved more fully into the room, setting his briefcase down on the table. “I am your lawyer.”

Dean, he assumed, turned his eyes towards him for the first time since he entered the room, and Castiel felt his heart skip and face warm under the scrutiny of such a beautiful profile. Although Castiel quickly regained his professionalism and crossed to the opposite side of the table, opening his case and taking out the folder that had everything that was known about the Winchesters. “Right, so first I believe it will be the most beneficial to the case that we firstly discuss what it is you’ve been charged with. Next we-”

 

Castiel found himself quickly cut off by the sound of Dean’s open palm on the tabletop, followed by “I plead guilty to all of it, just let Sammy go. He isn’t a part of this.”

“Dean!” Sam hisses, pulling him down from where he’d risen from his seat. “Just shut up and calm down. We have our alibi, they don’t have any admissible proof other than that we were travelling the country, and we have plenty of witnesses and friends who will testify on our locations. So just sit down, shut up, and listen to our attorney.”

Castiel felt his eyes widen and he sat down slowly as the brothers continued to bicker under their breath. 

“Sam,” He finally interjected. “you are quite knowledgeable of the law,” Hazel eyes turned to regard him curiously. “why is that?” 

The boys eyes turned downcast and a shrug lifted his shoulders for a moment. “I’ve always had an interest I guess.”’

Dean stiffened at his words, his face set in a grimace and Castiel decided to end the conversation there. 

“Well, my name is Castiel, and I will be your defense attorney for the next few months. So, why don’t we start at the beginning?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel sat with the Winchesters for hours as Dean eagerly recounted the story of their pasts.

Now Castiel had heard many a sob story, some dramatic and some obviously fabricated, but never had he heard experiences retailed with as much emotion and as much passion as he had from Dean Winchester. He spoke more genuinely than anyone with whom Castiel had ever spoken to.

He spoke of losing their mother in a fire while at very tender age and how their father lost himself in his search for justice and dragged the boys around the country until Sam couldn’t stand for it anymore. Often left to themselves Dean would hustle pool amongst other things in an attempt to support and raise his younger brother and drunken father until Sam was sent off to college. That is until now, their father was missing, and Dean unfortunately had to pull Sam from college while they now crisscrossed the country looking for their father. 

Having a backstory such as this one can easily use it to their advantage, to touch the hearts of their audience and win over the crowd. But Dean told it as it was, he left no details out and even included past mistakes and misdeeds only to come back as he revealed how they could learn from their mistakes and how being on the road was in their blood. He was so earnest and passionate that Castiel could not help but be enraptured by the elder Winchester. 

Sam remained silent for the most part, adding scattered details throughout the story telling. When they were finished Castiel closed the notebook he’d been messily scrawling notes in and leaned back in his seat, letting out a slow breath.

“There are many loose ends that can be tied together in response to you both travelling the country, as well as Sam’s school records will form proof for your backstory. I’m sure these details will help aid us in gaining a positive verdict.”

Dean sputtered for a moment, his mouth open but unable to form words, while Sam sighed and slumped in obvious relief. 

“You’re seriously gonna help us?!” Dean finally spat through his disbelief. 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head in what he was told was a bird-like gesture. “But of course. I will do everything in my power to aid in your defense.” He quietly packed up his things as the brothers spoke to one another in hushed whispers. Once he was ready to depart he moved easily to the doorway-

“Hey Cas!”

Castiel froze at the shortened version of his name and turned to find Dean standing, his face a mix of fear, desperation and awe, “Thank you…” he breathed.

Castiel smiled softly, “Until next time.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel found himself lying awake in bed later that evening, sleep was not coming easy tonight.

He couldn’t help thinking back on the earnest eyes of the elder Winchester. They had sparkled in the dark room but Castiel could still see them clearly in his mind's eye; those green eyes, they held so much pain, so much misunderstanding. The devotion Dean held for his younger brother, and even to his terrible father, how honest he was silently pleading with Castiel to not only hear him but listen to him. 

And Sam, so young and quiet, barely out of college age. forced to give up higher education for the mission of tracking their missing father. Sam was strategic and cunning while his brother emotional and impulsive. They complimented each other, while both were certainly smart enough to be aware of the penalties that came with what they’d been charged. 

Castiel sighed and twisted his position for what felt like the 1000th time. His sheets were too constricting yet comforting at the same time as Castiel tossed and turned under his bed clothes. He settled onto his back once more and stared at the old wood of his ceiling as it creaked as if it had the weight or the world upon its shoulders. Castiel knew that feeling well, he lives of two young men in his hands and the worst part was that he didn’t believe that they were truly guilty. 

Castiel huffed once again and rolled onto his side to look out into the night as he thought of the souls that had been placed into his palms. The brothers eyes told solemn tales of wisdom and suffering far beyond their time. Castiel couldn’t help feeling that if he’d known them sooner, if he’d been quicker, he may have aided in the softening of their expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleeeeeeeeease do the comment thiiiing~ Kudos are awesome too!
> 
> Also my tumblr is BlueyedImpala because shameless self promotion
> 
> -throws confetti-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm really touched by all the comments this story has gotten but I certainly can't take all the credit so thank you Jenn for coming up with an awesome prompt and thank everyone who's putting it around tumblr, it really means alot too me and I think its an amazing turnout so far.
> 
> Thank you all so much, I'll do my best making this story great!

Working with the Winchester brothers made Castiel's job the easiest it's ever been. With Sam's background in law and Dean's connections and networks they managed to compile a winning case. 

While Castiel and Sam legalities and that which Dean and Sam had been charged, the elder Winchester set up witnesses for their case, Ellen and Jo Harvell, Garth, Charlie and themselves if need be. Their case was starting to take shape, and if Castiel found himself particularly fond of the elder Winchester that was no ones business but his own.

Presently Castiel yawned and stretched languidly in his seat, cracking cracking a few unruly joints and sighing contently. It had been another late night and Castiel's joints groaned in protest as he rolled the stiffness from his shoulders.

Dean's eyes raised to regard him curiously from behind his lashes, a familiar smirk forming on his lips but stilted worry in his eyes. "Lookin kinda tired there Cas, why don't you turn in for the night? We've gotten a lot done today and we can finish the rest tomorrow."

Castiel looked up in surprise before muttering, "Are you certain? I feel there may be more with which I can assist."

Sam snorted softly as Dean rolled his eyes in an affectionate manner. "Cas you've been running yourself into the ground for days. It's more than we can ask for, now pack up and get your ass home before this gets any mushier."

When he attempted to protest the younger Winchester caught his gaze and shook his head with a small grin that said 'don't try to fight, he's more stubborn than you'd believe'.

Castiel finally relented, rolling his own eyes wish a small smile as he packed the paper work that had been scattered amongst the table top. He sealed the folder in which he kept the Winchester's file and slowly started for the door, hiding his smile when he heard a small huff from behind him.

"Goodbye to you too Cas."

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and gave what he hoped was a teasing smile, "Goodnight Dean. Goodnight Sam."

Sam barked out a quick laugh at Castiel's small tease while Dean's surprised look morphed into his own grin as he waved Castiel off. "See you tomorrow."

Castiel turned the knob slowly as he was once again overcome with the sudden urge to remain with the Winchester, even if only for a little while longer. He wasn't sure when he went from Castiel to Cas but it was a change he enjoyed, he felt as if he suddenly had a new identity for a new life. A life on the road that left him unwilling to return to his unfortunate reality. He took one finally look at the pair sitting at the table before leaving and shutting the door behind himself. 

When he turned down the hall, expecting the offices to be mostly empty by now, he was greeted by several people waiting for him. 

"Castiel!"

He bristled at the tone in which his name was called, he knew that voice and every nerve in his body strained to flee even as he steeled his stance and clenched his jaw.

"Zachariah..."

Zachariah was a lawyer from a large law firm that had managed to buy it's way out of many a scandal. And Zachariah was one of the biggest slime-balls of the company hierarchy. He and Castiel have had their disagreements. 

"Did you bring him here?" Castiel hissed as he spotted Gabriel a few steps away, and the man couldn't shake his head hard enough.

"I did." Uriel supplied, stepping next to Zachariah. "My apologies Castiel, but we feel as though you may becoming to familiar with these mud monkeys. The Winchesters are wanted felons country wide! We could be famous for catching them and yet here you are helping them build a plausible case? You do understand we cannot just let them go."

"So what?" Castiel demanded. "You're going to hire this assbutt to butcher their for your own personal gain?"

"Castiel, Castiel, Castiel," Zachariah tutted mockingly, slipping an arm around Castiel's shoulders which he quickly shrugged off. "we're not going to butcher their case! We're just going to simply exclude certain truths to manipulate public opinion. It's nothing personal! It's just, business." 

That broke Castiel's resolve.

"Just business?" he asked incredulously. "Business? Business?!" Castiel seethed, he voice raising as he stepped into Zachariah's personal space. "Their lives are not an exchange from which you can make money!" 

Castiel knew he was yelling but he couldn't bring himself to care, he slammed his fist on the wall and if looks could smite the building would be going up in flames. He glared darkly as the others took a step back. "As long as I am still on this case, you will not touch a single hair on their heads." 

And with that Castiel's trench coat billowed out behind him as he stalked off, throwing a 'see you tomorrow.' back over his shoulder to a dumbfounded Uriel, malicious Zachariah and smug Gabriel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning was difficult, Castiel had never been so disrespectful as he was last night and now without the fury driving his actions the implications of his actions fell upon him, he dreaded the consequences. 

However, surprisingly the thing he was worried about most were the Winchester's. 

They were so vibrant and full of life, if one of his superiors stepped in then he will have no choice but to idly stand by and watch as the two were put behind bars.

A shudder ran through Castiel's shoulders at the thought. 

He sighed softly and got up, passing he brother on the way to the shower. 

"Mornin Cassie." Gabriel yawned.

Castiel attempted to answer but didn't much more than a grunt. 

He hadn't had his coffee. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shower and two cups of coffee later Castiel was feeling more like himself. 

He took another sip of coffee and once again ran through his mind how he would inform the Winchesters that he may not be their attorney for much longer.

He sighed softly and slumped again the counter as Gabriel came sauntering into the kitchen, hair still wet from the shower. 

"Gooooooood morniiiiiiing sunshine!"

Castiel grimaced and seemed to sink even further down the counter. "I will never understand how you continue to be a morning person."

"Oh lighten up Cassie! I'm still laughing about your sassy assy last night!"

Castiel visibly shrank as he was reminded of the blatant rudeness with which he'd addressed his superiors, "Where they mad?" he whispered.

"Mad? They were furious baby bro! Or at least Zachariah was, Uriel seemed more surprised then anything. But this isn't any run of the mill case we're talkin about here!"

"I know!" Castiel snapped. "That is exactly why I could not allow them to take advantage of the Winchesters!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and Castiel felt his ears redden after his outburst. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Of course that's the only reason..," Castiel sputtered defensively "I just don't believe they are truly guilty."

Gabriel's other brow rose to meet the first, his little brother had always been a fair public defender who took his job seriously, but he'd never seen him throw himself so fully into a case. Cassie was no fool, so this certainly couldn't be just any sob story about too brothers.

Castiel squirmed under his brothers calculating gaze, completely oblivious to his inner monologue. After all, it was certainly rare for Gabriel to act to seriously and so suddenly as well.

Finally Gabriel took a deep breath and turned fully towards his brother "Cassie, I'm not sure I have the same faith in those two as you do. But I do have faith in you, if you trust them I guess I'll have to believe in'em too."

It took a moment for Castiel's sleep addled brain to process his brothers words but when they registered he immediately brightened and threw his arms around his brother. "Thank you Gabriel! Thank you!"

"I know, I'm the best."

"Quickly! We must talk to the superiors at the station! Everyone there trusts you and if you were to include your own input-"

"Right now?" Gabriel whined around a scone.

"Yes! Right now! There is no time to lose!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think~! love me and ilu!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Castiel getting hurt. I'm so sorry i promise it was just for the plot our sweet angel will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. 
> 
> I'm so so sorry i took so long and thank your so so much for being patient with me. I've been having a really bad time lately with just, so much stuff. I was in the hospital for awhile and things have just been kinda a mess for me.. But I'm back, things aren't great but I couldnt put this off for too much longer lmao. I hope I've given you what you have waited for and IM SO SORRY FOR DOING THE BAD THING I PROMISE IT'LL BE OKAY BUT IT WAS NECESSARY FOR THE PLOT.
> 
> thanks ilu hope you enjoy it

They didn't get far once they were inside the station, as soon as they walked in Castiel was approached by the youngest rookie deputy in the station-

“Samandriel.”

“Hello Castiel,” he smiled. “It's good to see you. However I'm not the only one that wants too, the station chief wants to see you.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he nodded slowly, curious about what Joshua could want with him. 

Samandriel led him through a twisting hallway toward the back of the station and left him in front of a small office nestled in the very back of the building. 

The blinds were shut and Castiel found himself entering cautiously despite himself. 

Joshua's back was to him, but he turned and smiled when he heard Castiel shut the door behind himself. 

“Castiel,” he spoke kindly. “I've been watching your progress.”

Castiel felt his head fall a bit to the side. “You have?” 

Joshua moved around the edge of the desk slowly, following the line of the windowsill, “Yes, I have. You've developed a fondness for the Winchester brothers”.

It wasn't a question. And it wasn't a statement Castiel neither accepted nor denied. 

However Joshua already seemed to have his answer, he watched Castiel for a moment before saying; “You've had this career for a long time now. And I've always known you to fight the honest fight.” 

Castiel, who nodded solemnly, had yet to say a word.

“Loyal and caring to a fault, and yet, never once before have your blatantly stood in the path of your superior.”

It was true Zachariah's firm had taken many cases from his hands before, without any complaint. But this time he could not stand for the manipulation and misuse of the Winchesters lives for others personal gain. He'd been rude and disobeyed an almost direct order.

“I could not allow Zachariah to abuse the Winchester situation for fame and monetary value… But if you insist I stand down I will have no other choice.” 

Joshua made a strange sound in his throat that could almost be considered a laugh.

“I've already called Zachariah's superiors.” 

Castiel felt his himself swallow around the lump in his throat. 

“I informed them that this is your case and will remain your case. You've been working this case diligently and the boys will get the trial they deserve.”

Castiel released the breath he'd been holding in a ‘whoosh!’ And he almost did what Dean would've called a “fist pump”. But he settled for a very grateful, “Thank you sir! I will not disappoint.”

Joshua nodded. “I don't expect you too. I have faith in you 3, and I look forward to your progress. Now I suggest you hurry, the trial is in less than a week.” 

Castiel just nodded numbly, still overwhelmed. He inclined his head politely as backed into the hallway. He shut the door behind him and leaned back against the door, knocking his head back on the wood. He sighed and pushed off to head back to the main part of the station, moving faster and faster with each step until he was moving at a relaxed jog. 

Ignoring all the questioningly looks as he jogged through the offices and came to rest in front of the interrogation room once again. It was still hard to believe that he hadn’t imagined the whole interaction and he walked somewhat dazedly inside, still finding it hard to believe that the two brothers were really here in front of him. 

Dean was looking through a load of papers and therefore didn't look up when Castiel entered. But there was a teasing smirk on Dean’s lips when he said “You’re late Cas.” 

Only when Castiel remained in the open doorway and continued to breathe heavily and Sam remained silent did Dean’s eyes raise. And if Castiel hadn’t been still attempting to catch his breath he may have laughed at how comically large Dean’s eyes became. 

Sam finally became unnerved with the silence in the room and looked up only to snort at Dean’s gaping expression, who in turn shot his younger brother a glare. Sam then turned to look at Castiel and ‘hmmd’ softly. 

“Huh. I think this is the first time we’ve seen you smile Cas.” 

Castiel touched his cheeks in surprise. “Oh, really? I was unawares that I was smiling.”

Castiel’s gaze turned to the elder Winchester who was now sporting a grin to rival his own. And if he wasn’t mistaken there was something soft in his eyes.   
‘What’s got you so smiley, happy? You get laid?”

“I-No I, just received some very good news..”

“Awesome. That works too.” Dean then loudly clapped his hands, cutting through the tranquil atmosphere that had descended upon the room. “Alright! Who’s ready to get down to business?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apparently only Castiel and Sam were ready to "get down to business." As enthusiastic as Dean is he cannot focus on something of an informative value for long. Dean is a very smart individual but he is easily bored. 

“Dammit Dean!” Sam finally yelled, “I can't focus with you banging away on the table like that!”

“Well sorry Sammy, not everyone can be gifted with the love of everything neeerd!” 

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

Castiel smiled softly as he watched the brothers bicker good-naturedly back and forth. It reminded him of holidays with his family, where Gabriel would cause utter mayhem, Michael and Lucifer would mock each other, and Balthazar would drink with whomever would allow it.

Chaos was nothing less than familiar and Castiel watched warmly as the brothers teased one another. He even yawned, completely at ease and comfortable with the playing.

“I'm right, are I Cas-”

Dean cut himself off and nearly stopped breathing as he turned to look at Castiel. The change got Sam's attention and he also turned to look at their lawyer. His eyes widening as well. 

Castiel snuffled softly from where he'd fallen asleep leaning on the table, pillowing his head in his arms. 

Dean snorted softly, even as he felt his chest tighten. “Well ain't he a little angel..” 

Sam side eyed him but Dean ignored him in favor of crossing to the opposite side of the table and gathering up the papers Cas had been looking at. 

“Dean..” Sam began. “You know he can't-”

“Shut up Sam.” Dean bit, “I know. Trust me I know..”

Dean could feel Sam's pity eyes on the side of his head but he ignored him and settled a hand on Castiel's shoulder, jostling him softly. “Cas? Cas buddy time to get up.” 

Cas snorted in surprise and nearly jumped out of his seat. Sam watched him amusedly and Dean let out a sharp bark of laughter as he slowly peeled a sticky note off the lawyers cheek.

“Why don't you head in early Cas? No use gettin yourself all worked up right before our big day.” 

Castiel shook his head slowly as he rubbed his eyes, “Uh-oh, oh no I couldn't possibly-” 

Sam silenced him with a big paw of a hand on his shoulder, “Go home and relax Cas, you deserve it.”

“Well, I mean, are you certain?” 

“Really Cas, you've totally earned it.”

Before Castiel knew it he was being ushered out the door while Dean tucked his paper work under his arm and Sam straightened his coat. 

“I see. Well, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight Cas.”

“Night. See ya tomorrow.”

By the time Castiel had said his goodbyes to those who were staying late and got outdoors it was dusk. He pulled his coat tighter around himself as the wind howled through the city streets. Castiel walked easily down the steps he'd become so easily familiar with during his late nights with the Winchester brothers. The chilly night wind seemed to whirl around Castiel as he wandered down the block to where he parked, breathing in the crisp autumn air. It was a beautiful night and the stars were beginning to show in the sky. Castiel crossed the lot to his believed continental and dug in his pockets for his keys. He looked up at his car to make sure the car was unlocking when he saw a dark shadow behind his reflection in the car window. 

Before he was able to react something struck him from behind and Castiel fell to his knees, his cry muffled by knee to the stomach that left him reeling. He wheezed and coughed as something hard came down on his back, forcing him to lie prone to the ground and left him gasping, another call for help on his tongue. A strike to the side brought tears to Castiel’s eyes and he whimpered softly as his attackers continued.

Suddenly the onslaught stopped and boot settled almost familiarly onto Castiel’s cheek. Through bleary eyes Castiel could make our 3 assailants, they spoke in hushed voices as they looked between Castiel and each other. The one to the right of the one standing over Castiel knelt down and took out a pocket knife, running the dull edge slowly down the exposed skin of Castiel’s neck. When he spoke it was not a voice that Castiel had ever heard before. “Consider this a warning, Castiel Emmanuel Novak. You will abandon this case, or you will face the consequences. It is them, or you. Your choice.”

With that he flipped the knife closed and motioned to the other too. Although Castiel was terrified he stared defiantly into the face of the one that was currently stepping on him, and he thought he may die from shock. They wore dark clothes and their faces were obscured by masks, but Castiel does not forget the eyes of an ally. He managed a weak, “Uriel..” before he was struck and the world faded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel woke slowly and tiredly observed the white washed ceiling of the room he was coming to awareness in. A twitch of his arm informed him of an IV nestled in his skin, but aside from that there were no restraints. He pulled himself up to lean on his elbows and took in the unfortunately familiar surroundings of a hospital room. He attempted to call for a nurse and was surprised to find his jaw swollen and his tongue thick with sleep. He leaned over a bit and noticed that that the red neon lights of the alarm clock read 9:45. Alarmed he pulled the IV from his skin and swung his legs over the hospital bed, but stopped when a sudden dizzy wave overtook him. 

He was about to start gathering his scattered belongings when the door opened and his brother came stumbling in. He looked awful, with dark rings under his eyes and messy hair, and he was gripping a cup of over sweetened coffee like his life depended on it and it help the secrets of the universe. 

“I waited in the lobby until visiting opened up.” He sighed, uncharacteristically solemn. “How’re you feeling?”

“I am...fine.” Castiel managed, head still spinning from last night's previous events.

Gabriel nodded slowly, “Well, I’ve woken up worse after college parties.”

Castiel managed a half smile before he suddenly remembered Uriel’s and his attackers last words to him. “It’s them or you.”

A shudder ran through Castiel’s body and he sat up quickly. “I need to go to work!”

“Cassie you’re in the hospital for fucks sakes! You got the snot beat outta you, what we need is to find the assholes that did this!”

“It was dark and they were wearing masks, there were 3 of them and that’s all I know. They came up behind me as I went to my car and struck me repeatedly. There is not much else to remember, besides my injuries are not substantial. I will be alright in time, but the trial is nearly upon us and I need to get back.” Castiel’s heart squeezed at the lie as he looked into his brother worried eyes, “If we want to catch who did this we should go see if any of the buildings from the station to the lot have outdoor security tapes and then get warrants for the tapes. Perhaps I was followed or stalked by someone seeing as how they didn't take my money.” 

“But Cassie-”

“Gabriel please! There is no time for arguing and if we do not hurry I will not be the only one in danger!”

Gabriel's eyes widened just as Castiel's did at the admission, but he refused to take back his words or stumble for an apology, so he turned and continued to collect his things.

A moment later Gabriel joined him with a murmured “this isn't over.”

 

A half and hour later Castiel hobbled carefully out of the hospital, dressed and with Gabriel's arm around his shoulder. There was quite a bit of swelling and bruising of Castiel's face, back and side, as well a cracked rib. But with a deadly glare Castiel had managed an early release. In his hand he held an ice pack which he held tightly to his blackened eye and swollen cheek, he moved carefully but quickly, despite his wince with every step.

“Cassie...maybe you should slow down.”

“I can't, it is very important we get to the station. Now.” 

Gabriel huffed and told him he was acting suspicious but Castiel ignored it in favor of gratefully climbing into the passengers side of Gabriel's over extravagant jaguar. 

“Alright… Off we go then I guess. Hang on tight, you wanna get to the station? I'll get you to the station.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had never been more grateful for Gabriel’s lack of respect for the rules of the road, despite being a police officer. They pulled into the station parking lot a mere 10 minutes after leaving the hospital, cutting time almost in half. 

Castiel somehow managed to escape the confines of the seat belt without Gabriel’s assistance. He took a moments to glance quickly at his surrounds and noted that Uriel’s escalade was unsurprisingly absent from it’s typical parking spot. With adrenaline pumping through his veins and and blood rushing in his ears he eagerly climbed the steps and threw the doors open. To those gathered he must’ve been a sight to behold; eyes wild, windswept hair and with numerous visible injuries as he panted with strain. 

He glanced around with a firm scowl set in place, he ignored the well wishes and worried proclamations of his immediate return to the hospital to rumble, “Is he here?” in the voice of thunder.

A few slow nods were his answer and without another word he spun and stalked off down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was late.

Dean drummed his fingers on the table, much to Sam’s annoyance, as he stared at the door. 

“Dean would you cut it out? I can barely hear myself think!”

“Ahuh..” Dean huffed, not really listening. 

Dean could tell Sam was one more tap away from a lecture, when the door opened.

The teasing smirk and smart remark slipped from Dean’s face when a heavier set man with a balding head and a clipped smile stepping inside instead of Castiel. 

An uneasiness settled in Dean’s gut as he eyed the man’s briefcase and manicured appearance. And judging by smalls nervous tick of his shaking leg under the table, he wasn’t liking their new arrival either.

“Hello boys,” he said through a grim smile. “my names Zachariah. I’ll be your new lawyer.”

Dean and Sam both turned to look at each other with raised eyebrows and deep frowns. 

“Where’s Cas?”

Zachariah's face seemed to pinch for a moment before it smoothed out into another unnervingly wide and “friendly” smile. “Castiel has been reassigned.” He managed in a practiced tone. 

Dean’s scowl deepened and he crossed his arms defiantly. “Well look chuckles, you don’t seem like you wanna be here, we don’t want you here, so why don't you go and call our real lawyer back in.”

The queasy grin fell from Zachariah's face, and he leaned across the table in a way that spelled “threat” with a capital T.

“Well, I’m sorry to say, boy, that I’m your lawyer now. And you don’t have much of a choice.” 

Dean felt a response bubbling up his throat, when the room door nearly flew off it’s hinges with the force of which it’d been opened. 

And there stood Castiel, with all the righteous fury of some god sent warrior. 

Dean was so caught off guard that it took him a moment to register that Cas was hurt. He frowned and let his eyes wander over Castiel’s figure. Cas, who walked tall and always stood rigidly, looked somewhat hunched and crumbling and moved slowly with and limping gait. Dean winced in sympathy at his swollen jaw, blackened eye and poorly managed bandages atop his head and down his arms. Obviously something bigger than a “reassignment” happened. 

Zachariah rose from his seat, his face contorted into some ugly combination of shocked and furious.

“Castiel… I didn’t expect you to get out of the hospital so soon. How, wonderful…”

Dean’s fist tightened at his side and he had to physically restrain himself from punching Zachariah in his stupid smug face.

Cas crossed the room and stood right in Zachariah's personal space, his anger making him look much bigger despite the obvious height differences. “Get out.” He growled.

“Castiel! Castiel, you’re delirious! Let’s get you back to the hospital huh?”

Castiel made a threatening noise in the back of his throat and he gripped Zachariah’s face in one palm. “You will not use them, I won’t let you. Now I believe I said; Get. Out.”

Suddenly Zachariah’s whole demeanor changed, he stood up straighter and patted himself down, he even unnecessarily tightened his tie. “Well Cas,” Zachariah sneered. “I see you’ve made your choice. Put their safety over your own and see what happens…” And with one more grimace he was out and down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and kudos? ily


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter I'm sorry but I'm terrible at court scenes so i ended it quickly so I can time lapse to after the trial. I'm trying to update quickly to make up for lost time thank u guys sorry for any errors.

Castiel glared after Zachariah until his form disappeared down the hall. Once he had gone all Castiel’s aches seemed to simultaneously catch up with him, he slumped into the wall and allowed his knees to buckle. However his descent was stopped by two pairs of arms under his arms and around his waist. He looked up and into the eyes of the brothers who worriedly looked him over as he collapsed into their collective hold, nearly dead weighting them.

“Woah, woah woah! Easy big guy. You’re alright.” Dean rumbled as he and Sam helped Castiel into a chair. 

Once settled Dean leaned against the table somewhat off to the side, jaw clenched, while Sam remained hovering around Castiel. 

“Jesus Cas, what the hell happened to you?” Sam asked. 

Castiel sighed and seemed to curl in on himself, “This past night I was, attacked by 3 unknown assailants… They wished for me to give up the case”. 

Sam’s eyes narrowed and Dean growled softly, he got up and paced for a few moments before turning his glare onto Castiel. 

“What the hell Cas?!”

Castiel startled and tilted his head slightly. “What?”

“What the hell are you doing here? You should’ve gone home! These guys are out for blood!”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed, “Is that what you want? To receive an unfair trial and spend your lives in prison?”.

Dean threw his hands in the air exasperatedly, “Who gives a fuck what we want Cas! You’re throwing your fucking life away! Doesn’t that seem like a difference of importance?!” he seethed.

Castiel wasn’t sure what Dean was so angry about but he felt the familiar bubbling of anger in his gut as his own temper began to rise. “Your lives are important!”

“Not enough to risk yours!”

Sam finally interjected through their rising voices;

“Dean, calm down, the important thing is that Cas is okay. And Cas, that’s really reckless but if I told you you made the wrong call I’d be one hell of a hypocrite. Dean and I BOTH appreciate what you’ve done for us okay?”

Dean huffed softly as he dropped into a chair while Castiel sighed in relief, which brought a slight wince to his face. 

Sam gave a sympathetic smile and patted his knee, “How bad is it?”

The majority of the injuries are small but their are quite a few of them, making it more painful that they would be on their own. I suppose the most worrisome is a cracked rib.”

By this time Dean crossed back over to Castiel and was looking over his injuries, at the mention of Castiel’s rib his flinched and knelt at his side. Then with no words exchanged he grabbed the hem of Castiel’s shirt and pulled it up, ignoring the yelp of surprise. 

Sam punched him in the arm when Dean started to feel around the bandages and Cas continued to flail. “Dean!”

“Calm down, I’m just checking his rib. Cas tell me what hurts.” 

After a few moments of pressing and owning Dean sat back, seeming satisfied. 

“I’d guess the rib is badly bruised at best. You’re gonna be alright.” 

Castiel tucked his shirt back in and gave Dean a dubious look, “How do you know?”

“I’ve had my fair share of injuries.”

When Castiel looked to Sam for some kind of confirmation or negation he merely shrugged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour into their work, Gabriel came to find Castiel.

The door flying open and almost off it’s hinges already told Castiel who was on the other side. 

“Hey baby bro! I need to yoink your sweet ass from these two pieces of eye candy for a hot minute!”

“Gabriel there could’ve been several other ways you could’ve said the same thing that would be much more appropriate.” 

“Yeah, but Cassiiiiie when have you ever known me to be polite or appropriate!” 

Castiel turned to Sam and Dean, “I will return in a few moments”.

Once in the hallway Gabriel’s voice lowered to a whisper, “Someone tampered with the tapes of you leaving. Do you have anyone here that might hold a grudge against you?” 

Castiel averted his eyes and stared somewhat dejectedly at the floor, “I, am not certain…”

Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms, “You’re a terrible liar”.

Castiel winced slightly and finally murmured, “I thought I identified one of the attackers as Uriel.”

“Uri-”

Castiel slammed a hand over Gabriel’s mouth before he shrieked the name to the entire station. “I was in a great deal of pain and they were all wearing masks!” He hissed through his teeth. “I am still not entirely certain of what I saw.” 

Gabriel looked thoughtful for a moment before licking a broad stripe across Castiel’s open palm. Who in turn yelled in surprise and pulled his hand back, shamelessly wiping it on his brothers uniform. 

“Gabriel!”

“Even if you’re not sure you shoulda told someone about that.” 

“I’d prefer to keep it to myself…”

“But Cassie-”

“Gabriel, Uriel and I have worked together for years. We’ve been partners, brothers in arms, for what purpose would he have for attacking me? I am certain it was merely a hallucination.” 

Gabriel looked doubtful but didn’t argue anymore about it. Instead he tossed a small bottle at Castiel, “Here, I assumed you wouldn’t stay at the hospital for long so I picked up your prescription for you…”

Castiel fumbled with the pill bottle before offering a small smile.

“Thank you Gabriel.”

Gabriel waved back over his shoulder as he walked back down the hallway. “No prob bro. I’m gonna go see if there are any other places have some footage of you being followed.” 

Castiel nodded even though he knew his brother could not see him, he may have a strange way of showing it but Castiel knew Gabriel cared for him. 

When Castiel reentered the room he was met by two grinning Winchesters. 

Castiel tilted his head, “What is so entertaining?”

Dean barked out a sharp laugh. “Cassie?” He said with a grin.

Castiel sighed and rubbed his face, “You heard that?”

Sam chuckled this time and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, it wasn't exactly subtle.” 

“Or quiet.” Dean added.

Castiel flopped down in his chair, “My brother means well but he is rather unorthodox in his attempts of showing it.” He held up the pill bottle. “But none of my family knows me better.” 

Dean and Sam shared a look before Sam said, “Yeah. I think we know the feeling. But I still can't get my head around how that's your brother. You two are nothing alike.”

Castiel smiled softly and ran a hand through his mussed hair, “Yes. And he is one of the more tame siblings.”

Dean whistled and his grin widened. “Oh yeah? What are the others like?” 

“I come from a family of 5 children, I am the second youngest and Gabriel is the middle child. I have a younger sister Anna who, while young, has made several attempt to run away. And two older brothers Michael and Lucifer, they are constantly fighting and causing mayhem. As well as a great deal of cousins.” 

“Damn Cas. At least someone turned out good.” Dean teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel laughed despite his aches and smiled as wide as his cheeks would let him. “I assure you there is more to me that meets the eye.” He returned.

Deans eyes widened and if it wasn't for the terrible lighting Castiel might have almost thought he was blushing. Sam laughed at Castiel's return as they all settled down in preparation for the big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleeeease comments. kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long ass chapter and cliffhanger! I promise its not a dark fic and all things will be explained!. Also I would love some input cause I'm considering putting the sex in this fic? of course later on because im attempting a slow burn with a moderate gay panic? and then eventual sabriel but I could reeeeally use some input about what you guys would like to see? cause i wanna keep everyone that I can happy
> 
> also sorry for short bar scene and stuff im shitty at that kinda thing lmao. sorry if you were lookin forward to that i am not imaginative.

“Your honor, we find the defendants not guilty.” 

Castiel could have jumped for joy if it wasn’t for their somber settings. The trial had been set back due to the investigation of Castiel’s attackers as well as his injuries but their hard work had finally paid off. All the restless and sleepless nights spent under the scrutiny of his desk lamp. All the missed invitations from his brother and friends spent instead in the interrogation rooms with Sam and Dean. Their efforts proved to not be in vain, it had all come through in the end, they’d done it. They’d won. 

Castiel was brought out of his reverie by Dean whooping loudly by his side. He was grinning and looked more boyish than Castiel had ever seen him and he found himself wished Dean would always wear that kind of an expression. Initially both boys had seemed shocked and remained seated as the court slowly emptied, but now Sam joined his brother as they laughed and hugged each other tightly. 

“We did it Dean! We did it!” Sam laughed. 

“Not just us Sammy, we’d be nowhere without Cas.” Dean grinned at their lawyer and before Castiel could process what was happening Dean had him arms wrapped tightly around his back as he was lifted from the ground to spin in a happy circle. Dean’s guffaw echoed in his ears and Castiel couldn’t help but find his enthusiasm contagious. 

Castiel grinned despite his attempted professionalism before a thought occurred to him. Castiel was by no means a small individual, he was at least 6 foot, but Dean seemed to pick him up and spin him without breaking a sweat. 

Castiel once again found himself wondering what it was exactly these two boys did to keep in shape… 

Dean deposited him back on the ground and Castiel was immediately greeted by another hug s the younger Winchester barrelled into him, grinning from ear to ear and almost resembling that of a very happy puppy. 

“Seriously Cas, thank you.” 

“Of course, Sam. Dean. I am very happy to have been able to help you both.” 

Dean slung his arms around their shoulders, “Well what say we go out with a bang.”

Sam rolled his eyes fondly while Castiel ducked out from under Dean’s arm. “I would not recommend going out the front doors, you two are somewhat celebrities, and not necessarily the good kind. I am certain there will be a very large crowd of reporters and the like waiting to ambush you and me, seeing as how I helped you win the case. I’d rather not deal with the onslaught of negative press if I can avoid it.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “So what do you suggest we do?”

Castiel suddenly grinned, catching both boys off guard, “I have discovered a backdoor that I go through in order to avoid the press.”

Sam smiled and nodded, “Well lead the way Cas”.

Dean smiled and elbowed Sam in the ribs, “Come with me if you want to live”.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head, “I don't understand that reference”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel led them down a small hallway that was hidden slightly by the judges podium. Sam looked around the hallway cautiously as Castiel walked ahead of them. “Are you sure we’re allowed to be back here?” 

Castiel just waved absently, “Yes, judge Jody has given me explicit permission, she leaves the door unlocked for that reason. I do not do well in, crowds.” 

Sam looked to Dean who only shrugged in response as Castiel led them to a door that led to the outside. And there sat an old Lincoln Continental. 

Dean snorted before he could stop himself and Sam gave him a bitch face in response. “This your ride Cas?”

“Yes.”

Dean was taken a little aback at Castiel's ernest answer, ‘Aw crap, he actually looks really proud of the thing.’ he thought. 

“Do you like it?” 

Sam laughed softly and Dean elbowed him, “Yeah Cas. It’s nice.”

Cas looked at Dean and beamed like he’d just been gifted the sun and the stars, which in turn caused the elder Winchester to flush and squirm. 

Sam only snorted in response. “So what now?”

Dean straightened up and slapped Sam on the shoulder, “Well I don’t know about you, but I’m going to the impound lot to get my baby back. And then I suggest we ALL go out for booze and hot wings!”

Castiel froze and played with his tie nervously, he’d never become so close with clients, “O-oh, I am not sure if you would-”

“Cas you’ve worked your ass off helping us and we won, hell, you put your goddamn life on the line. Take the night off and celebrate with us!” 

Castiel continued to fiddle with his tie and the hem of his shirt unthinkingly and swallowed nervously. “I suppose I could return home to change while you go retrieve your vehicle…”

Dean grinned, “That’s the spirit!” he cheered.

Sam smiled and patted him on the back, “We’ll meet you back at the station okay? How about in, two hours?”

“Yes, that sounds reasonable. I will see you both again shortly.”

Dean grunted an affirmation and Sam nodded again. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

As soon and the boys were out of sight Castiel dug through his pockets in a desperate grab for his cellphone, once he’d found it he called his brother.

“Cassie! Grats on the case baby bro!”

“Gabriel I need you to meet me in my apartment in a half an hour. It is off the upmost importance.”

He could feel Gabriel tense up even through the phone, “What’s going on Castiel? Are you alright?”

“Everything is fine I assure you. I’ve been invited out to socialize..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he pulled into his driveway Gabriel was bouncing excitedly on his porch step and Castiel narrowly avoided being tackled when he got out of his car. 

“Cassie you dog! You’re gonna be spending the night out with your client! Laughing together, getting drunk together which turns into frantic sloppy drunken makeout and a night of mind blowing sex! How cliche of you, I’m so proud!”

Castiel felt his entire face warm, “Gabriel!” he hissed. “There will be no such events, this is merely an invitation for a celebration of beating incredible odds.” 

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically as yanked the keys from his brothers fingertips, “Ahuh, and then you’ll bang freckles like a screen door in a hurricane”.

“Gabriel please!”

Castiel’s brother only laughed as he disappeared through the now unlocked door. 

Castiel’s apartment was by no means large or extravagant but it was relatively moderate. White washed walls and a hardwood floor, a few scattered paintings here and there and basic furniture to accommodate a guest or two. The place had such a simplicity about it that it’s would be hard to discern to the outside eye that it has actively been lived in. To Castiel the place seemed to get emptier and emptier by the day, but it was nothing his was not accustomed to.

As for Gabriel he’d spent many a hungover morning stumbling through these walls that Castiel was certain he could navigate the area blindly. 

But at the moment, Gabriel had made a beeline straight for his bedroom and has divested his closet of its order by throwing his clothes around the room flippantly. 

“Gabriel, if you could please refrain from destroying my apartment it’d be much appreciated.” 

Gabriel turned and sniggered behind his hands, “Don’t play coy with me little bro! I know you called me over for fashion advice on your daaaaate~!”

Castiel could not deny the truth to the statement but he found himself shaking his head regardless, although Gabriel chose to ignore it and held up the light blue button up that he wore for one of his many cousins weddings.

“Put this one on. Makes your eyes stand out! Plus it takes away from the little bit of black eye you still got on ya, makes it less noticeable.” 

Castiel looked it up and down and shrugged, he may not know much about fashion in particular but he certainly knows Gabriel has dabbled in designing in his free time. For a while he had his own line up before it became more private and individualized to cater to originality rather than quantity. 

While Castiel shrugged off his white dress shirt and began to button up the blue one Gabriel continued to root through the closest, making a mess of everything he touched. Until finally he pulled a pair of black skinny jeans from the recesses of his closest, he held them up and grinned mischievously. 

Castiel eyed the jeans as if they'd personally offended him. The last time he'd worn those was to a strip club Gabriel had dragged him too during the first of many breakups between Gabriel and his long time girlfriend Kali. 

“Oh no Gabriel, the last time I wore those I was pinched on the buttox more times that I can count. And half of those pinches were you and Balthazar.” 

Gabriel just giggled and chucked the pants at him anyway, “Well tonight maybe you'll get pinched by someone you actually like!” he cheered, adding a lecherous wink to the end of the statement.

After that he hurried to close the door to let Castiel continue changing in privacy, and knowing Gabriel if he did not wear these jeans he'd simply take matters into his own hands. And that was the last thing Castiel wanted.

He changed without further comment and opened his door for inspection. Gabriel hmm’d and ohh’d as he walked around Castiel in a circle before nodding, seemingly satisfied.

“Looks good, now strip.”

“What?”

“You heard me, I said strip. You look like you've had a lot of restless nights and you need a shower, so strip and go gussy yourself up, I'll iron these and give your hair some pizazz when you're changed. You got the time right?” 

Castiel could only nod dumbly as Gabriel pushed him lightly toward the bathroom. He changed out of his clothes and handed them to Gabriel through a crack in the bathroom door before sighing fondly. 

For all his inconsistencies Castiel could not have a better older brother than Gabriel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shower, shave, and some bickering later Castiel was feeling entirely refreshed. He sat on a stool in the bathroom as Gabriel played with his bangs, tsking when they wouldn't lie flat. 

Eventually he seemed to give up entirely on a clean look and instead toyed with his hair insistently, trying to order the mess into a purposeful disarray. When he was finished he sat back and grinned, he put his fingertips to his face and then made kissing noise as he reopened his palm. 

“She is fineto!” 

Castiel merely rolled his eyes and turned to scrutinize his reflection. 

He could not deny that Gabriel had done a very good job. His usually messy locks had been fine-tuned in a way that made his hair look messy in a purposeful manner.

He met his brothers eyes in the mirror and offered a small smile, “Thank you Gabriel”.

His brother grinned and bounced on the balls of his feet, “Anytime kiddo!” 

Castiel made his way to his doorway with Gabriel on his heels and he turned to look at his brother once more, “Are you sure you do not wish to accompany me and the Winchesters to celebrate?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and waved him off the same as he’d done the other times Cas had asked him, “I’ll be fine Cassie! Besides I don’t think they’d be in a celebratory mood in the company of one of their arresting officers”.

Castiel merely shrugged and moved to grab his trenchcoat of it’s hook by the front door but found his path blocked by Gabriel. 

“Ohhh no,” he warned, wagging his finger in Castiel’s face “I let you get away with wearing a tie, no way and I letting you take your beige monstrosity”.

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “I’ll have you know that I am very fond of that trench coat.”

“Yeah but tonight I am putting my foot down, You’re looking really good and I won’t let you ruin it by taking this thing.” 

Gabriel turned behind his to gesture quickly to the coat and in that moment Castiel quickly reached behind his brother and grabbed the coat of the hook before Gabriel had time to react. He laughed at his brothers indignant squeak of surprise as he escaped through the front door. 

“You’ll lock up for me won’t you Gabriel?” He called over his shoulder.

“You will regret this Cassie!” Gabriel shouted with a wave of his arms.

Castiel had just gotten in his car when he heard Gabriel yell, “How will freckles ogle your ass with that coat in the way!” 

Despite himself Castiel laughed long and loud and waved to his brother as he pulled out of the driveway and headed back to town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Castiel pulled back into the station parking lot he spotted the brother standing near the front of the building, leaning on a black monstrosity of a car, it was fairly large and most likely old. When he pulled into the parking spot next to it the Winchester grinned easy and stood up. They had obviously also changed from their formal court attire to more casual clothing that consisted of plaid and flannel. While simple in style it certainly suited the boys more than suits, not that suits weren’t particularly pleasing on them but they certainly looked most comfortable like that. Castiel however pulled slightly on the color of his shirt, feeling slightly overdressed. 

He straightened his shirt and grabbed his coat from the passenger seat before exiting the car. Sam smiled in a friendly manner and Dean smirked slightly and seemed to look him up and down almost appraisingly before his brother cleared his throat. Castiel found himself wondering if the younger Winchester was coming down with a cold or something, holding cells were by far not the most sanitary or comfortable place to spend several months. 

“Well,” Dean began, clapping his hands together. “where are we goin? Now any good bars Cas?”

Castiel thought for a moment and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, “Well there is a sports bar not to far from here, it is quaint and is never too crowded. However it may be a little far to walk if we are to be walking back here after drinking.” 

“We can give you a lift to and from.” Sam shrugged easily, and Castiel felt himself nodding along obediently as Dean shepherded him into the backseat of their car. 

The ride to the bar was mostly silent until Dean turned to regard Cas in the back of the seat at a red light. “You comfy back there Cas? You’ve been really quiet.”

“Oh I suppose I am alright, I am simply overwhelmed from the last few weeks of events.”

Dean nodded knowingly, “Well when it feels like the world’s fallin in around me there’s almost nothin some cheap beer and a good ride in baby won’t fix.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion and felt his brows draw together, “Baby?” he asked.

Dean grinned at him through the rearview mirror, “My car!” he crowed excitedly. “Built her from the ground up, ain’t she gorgeous?” 

Sam rolled his eyes fondly and Castiel felt a small smile tug at his lips. “She is very beautiful. You are very talented to know how to fix and maintain such a machine.” 

Sam snorted softly as Dean’s entire face brightened. The elder Winchester seemed to preen under the compliments to his car and Castiel unconsciously committed the small tidbit of information in case he needed to cheer Dean up. 

That is until he realized that tomorrow he would wake up and head to the station as he’s done everyday for years while the boys are already two towns over. Castiel shook his head in an attempt to wipe such unsightly thoughts from his mind. He knew, of course, whether they had won or lost he would most likely never see the Winchesters again, but that still did not seem to take away from the sting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Castiel entered the bar with the brothers all eyes in the establishment seemed to fall on them, but that did not deter the brothers in the slightest. Instead they crossed to a table and sat down with ease while Castiel toyed with the hem of his shirt in what was a nervous gesture and simply trailed behind them and sat next to Dean. 

After they ordered Dean got up, “Well I’m gonna go grab us a couple a beers. You guys want anything specific or just wants on tap?” 

Sam merely shrugged and Castiel motioned that he had no particular preference. 

Once the elder Winchester was gone Sam turned and leant over the table slightly. “Look Castiel. I wanted to say this while we were alone but just, thanks so much. I know Dean and I have both said our thanks but, there will honestly be no way we’d ever be able to repay what you’ve done for us.” 

Castiel smiled and leaned over to pat Sam’s shoulder. “Of course Sam. I would not be able to live with myself if I allowed you both to be taken advantage of. I only did what I truly believed and believe was truly right.” 

Sam relaxed and smiled easily, and this was also right when Dean returned with the drinks. “Alright boys cheers to our victory!” 

“Cheers!” 

 

4 rounds, 3 sets of shots and some boneless chicken wings later Castiel was feeling totally relaxed in the company of the brothers. His smiles came easily and he found himself particularly fond of the way that Dean’s eyes sparkled, even in the low light. He felt himself sway forward slightly and he frowned, catching the attention of both brothers.

“Cas?” Sam asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

Castiel turned and blinked owlishly, choosing his words carefully he said; “Yes.. I believe so. However this is odd, I have known my alcohol tolerance to usually be higher.”

Dean shrugged, “Maybe it’s those meds the doctors got you on for your injuries? Mixed with some booze it may get you drunk quicker?”

Castiel made an attempt to shrug and ended up leaning heavily on Dean’s side, giggling at the close proximity and the pretty blush that spread across Dean’s freckles. 

“Yeah yeah, yuck it up chuckles. C’mon, we’re takin you back to the station and we’ll call Gabriel or something to come pick up your drunk ass.”

Castiel smiled and nodded as he allowed himself to be gently manhandled from the booth. The brothers have carried half helped him out of the bar and into the backseat of Dean’s “baby” where he promptly stretched out across the seat and yawned tiredly. He draped his trench coat over himself as a makeshift blanket and allowed himself to drift off, completely contented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel woke slowly, he blinked in response to the harsh sunlight in his eyes and attempted to move his mouth in a yawn. Instead he found his mouth already open and yet he was unable to move it around something that had been lodged in his jaws. But when he moved in an attempt to remove whatever was gagging him he found his wrists pressed back to back by some kind of scarf or cloth. His sleep addled mind finally snapped into awareness and he attempted to sit up as he felt the cold chill of panic crawl up his spine. 

His eyes had finally adjusted to the light as he was finally able to meet the eyes of his captor, and he was met with a spring green eyes he had grown to know so well. 

“Well look who’s finally awake! Good morning angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments pleeees read the top about what I would like input on thank ily


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Please dont hurt me i know this is a really short chapter  
> but the last one was also super long so please take the longass chapter and the shortass chapter and combine into two okay chapters ples dont hurt me.  
> But people just really want to know how and why and what's happening so I thought I'd just throw this in her for some explanation purposes and then get back to reg size chapters and what have you. And like i said, I promise its not a dark fic, maybe some gay panic and fam angst but no dark and not too much angst cause I'm not too good with angst, reading or writing lol.  
> enjoy!

The gag muffled Castiel’s shouts of disgust as well as any and all other, unsightly things he may have called out in his anger. 

Castiel quieted down at the sound of a second voice, and he head snapped up to meet the sympathetic gaze of the younger Winchester. “Dean, cut it out. If he isn’t thinking it already, it’ll probably cement the idea that we’re actually guilty into his head.”

Dean rolled his eyes and continued driving, however his eyes did flick to the rear view mirror when Castiel made another sound around the cloth in his mouth. He looked almost guilty for a moment, but then his jaw locked and he glared out toward the stretch of road they were driving on.

Sam on the other hand, winced in sympathy at Castiel’s obvious discomfort and reached back to untie what Castiel could now see had been a bandana knotted behind his head. 

“Sorry about all this Cas. I promise this isn’t as bad as it may seem, but I told him it was unnecessary. I really did.”

Castiel’s moved his jaw a few times in an attempt to loosen it from its locked position. His mouth was rough and dry. be it from sleep or cotton he wasn’t sure, but the first thing he’d managed to croak was, “You're guilty? After everything you’re actually guilty?” 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to tear up or scream out his frustrations.

At this point Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat, “We’re not guilty.. But after we explain everything you may wish we were…” and when Castiel looked up at him Dean refused to meet his eye.

Castiel shook his head in disbelief, “Then why am I bound? And why was I gagged?” 

At this moment all eyes in the car were on Dean, and Dean of course refused to meet any of them. He continued his white knuckle grip on the steering wheel and glared out at the stretch of highway before him like it had personally offended him. 

Sam turned and glared at his brother from the passenger seat in what Dean would probably call a “bitch face” when his brother remained silent. 

They continued to travel in tense silence before Dean lifted his hand and scrubbed it down the side of his face. “It was for your own safety.”

Castiel felt the scoff before he truly recognized it for what it actually was. But Dean’s eyes whipped back up to meet his, a scowl set firmly in place.

“I’m going out of my way to save your ass.”

“Save me?!” Castiel all but yelled, “You’ve kidnapped me!”

Castiel yelped as he was rolled around and nearly thrown about the impala when the smooth asphalt under her tires changed to the gravel on the side of the road as Dean swerved to the side to pull over. 

Perhaps Castiel has pushed his “saviors” too far. Dean looked furious, and as soon as the car was safely put in park and out of the way he threw the door open and stormed to the other side of the car to fume.

Sam exited his own side of the car quietly and moved to his brothers side without saying a word. 

From his prone position across the impala’s backseat he didn’t have much of a vantage point, but he did catch a few words of their conversation. 

“ - of a bitch Sammy!” 

“ - right.”

“ - keep… safe.”

“I know… are.”

“Maybe… bad idea.”:

“ - can’t decide…”

Castiel considered escaping, but not only did he have no idea where exactly they were or how long they’d been driving, but Castiel felt himself deflate at the sound of the boys conversation. They were certainly and genuinely concerned with his safety, from what he wasn’t sure, and he could not bring himself to remain angry under their concern. 

Suddenly, the car door near Castiel’s feet was opened, startling him out of his thoughts. He twisted to look behind him and saw that it was Dean that had opened the door and was now standing awkwardly in the doorway, shifting slightly from foot to foot. 

Eventually he moved and with gentle hands helped Castiel sit up so he could begin to undo the make-shift handcuffs.

After a few moments of terse silence Dean finally let out a long sigh; “It was so you wouldn’t run away.” Dean huffed when he felt Castiel tense. “Not like that. After what happened with the attacks and the threats and stuff, I just assumed that if you woke up disoriented in an unfamiliar car you’d act first ask questions later. I didn't want you jumpin out of the car going 50 down the highway and gettin yourself hurt or killed.” 

Castiel remained silent at Dean’s admittance. He hadn’t thought about it like that, even though their was some definite truth in the concerns. He felt himself flush form either shame or embarrassment. 

If Dean noticed he didn’t say anything.

Castiel felt Dean move back before he registered the fact that his hands were free. He pulled his arms in front of his face and rubbed his wrists. Thankfully whatever Dean had chosen to use had not left any bruises on his wrists.

Castiel assumed he could not just leave so he settled into the backseat as Dean shut the side door and got back behind the wheel just as Sam did on the passenger side. They had just started off when a certain thought occurred to Castiel. 

“Why was I gagged?”

To his immediate surprise, both brothers began to laugh. Interested, Castiel tilted his head and attempted to ask what was so funny but that just prompted the boys to laugh harder. 

Finally Dean turned around quickly to grin at him. “Dude, you snore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, please ilu guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again. I know i said it wouldnt happen again but it happened again and I'm sorry i took so long. I've been in the hospital again and my mom went to ireland and everythings just been everywhere and it's insane. I'm here now, I'm back again and I'm on some meds to help so I'll do my best to continue on a schedule.   
> I've got some really good ideas for this story and its gonna get nuts so everyone strap in for the ride its gonna be a freakin adventure.  
> Thanks so much for waiting, I wrote a nice long chapter for you guys I love you guys thanks for the support.

Castiel was not sure how long he’d been staring out the window when he finally asked, “When are you going to explain to me what exactly you are protecting me from, and what it is that you actually do?”

He knew that this was going to be a touchy conversation and most likely a long one. One that may be better with whiskey, much like pulling teeth, and judging by the ways that both boys immediately tensed and glanced sideways at each other, he was correct in his assumptions.

Dean pointedly remained silent but Sam pulled out his phone and after a few practiced taps and swipes he said, “There’s a dinner not too far from here. Why don’t we get some lunch and we’ll talk then.”

And as if his stomach had ears of it’s own, Castiel’s midsection roared its assent to the prospect of food.

He felt the telltale signs of a blush crawling up his cheeks when Dean threw his head back and laughed openly for the first time since his admission to Castiel’s snoring. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

 

A few miles down the road the pulled off the highway on an exit to the right and parked in front of a small diner that looked a little run down but well worn in a way that said it catered to many patrons. 

Castiel looked up at the faded lettering of the building that read “Ma and Pop’s Diner” in big bold lettering that has baked in the too bright sun outside of Pontiac Illinois. Castiel sighed and gathered his trench coat, which he’d been using as a makeshift pillow, and draped it over his shoulders. Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but despite Dean’s obvious dislike of his attire, he happened to be very fond of this coat. As for the rest of his attire, he may need to get another suit soon. 

The worn out bell sang above their heads as the door swung inward and the brothers ushered Castiel inside and into a booth. Sitting strategically on either side so Castiel would not be able to escape, he took notice but did not comment for fear of provoking something unknown. 

A middle aged woman with bouncing red curls came over to their table with a pen in hand and a smile on her face. “Well hello there, I’m Ma. What can I get you handsome boys?”

Dean flashed her a grin, “I’ll start with a beer and a classic burger.” he punctuated the sentence with a wink which caused Ma to throw back her head and laugh.

“You better be careful honey, one day you may kill someone with that wink. And what can I get you baby blue?” 

Castiel startled when Dean elbowed him lightly in the side and gave him an expectant look. Apparently he had been dubbed baby blue, oh dear would Gabriel have a field day with that one. He closed his menu and handed it over with a small smile, “I suppose I will have the same as him.” Dean smiled at his response. 

Ma smiled sweetly and scribbled down the order on her notepad, “And for you stretch? What would you like?”

Sam smiled politely as he handed his menu over, “I’ll have a caesar salad with a side of fruit if you have it.”

Cas smiled while Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s order, it was very like the younger brother and Castiel was pleased that some things were not total lies. Or at least that the brothers were mostly the same boys on the outside as they were on the inside.

 

Ma returned a few moments later with Sam’s water and the two beers that Castiel and Dean ordered, and once she left a palpable tension settled on their booth as Castiel gazed back and forth between the brothers who were each avoiding his eye. 

After a few terse moments Sam sighed loudly which seemed make Dean tense his shoulders even more, if it were possible, and after a pause he finally did turn to glare at Sam. 

“He deserves to know why we basically kidnapped him and took him away from his family and friends Dean.” 

“Dammit, don’t you think I know that?” 

“I don’t know Dean, do you?” 

Dean’s jaw clenched as he ground his teeth together, but he held his tongue and turned again to glare out the window while Sam turned to look at Castiel, who’d remained silent during the whole exchange. 

Sam wrung his hands together awkwardly and his eyes darted around the diner, even though there was no other customers nearby Sam lowered his voice and spoke to Castiel in a hushed whisper. “Uh, I guess we should, start from the beginning beginning…” 

Sam relayed their story, all of it, and did not hold anything back. The story itself was apparently the same as the original but with alot more, bloodshed and monsters to fill in the gaps. Dean seemed to tense more at certain intervals than others, and he made comments or explained certain things for Castiel here and there but was otherwise, uncharacteristically quiet. 

Apparently their mother, who was claimed to have died in a house fire, did indeed die in a fire. But a fire that was started by some kind of supernatural creature that the boys and their father were currently hunting. The time in between clues on this monsters whereabouts they hunted other creatures, such as vampires, werewolves, ghouls and witches. Sam had left the life to go to school while Dean continued the life he had been raised in with their father, and Dean did take Sam out of school to look for John Winchester, who had gone missing during a “hunting trip” and hadn’t been seen since. Apparently they were on their way to Colorado to investigate some strange missing persons files when they were identified and arrested. 

Castiel remained silent during the entire time, he did not take notes, did not make comments, he didn't even make any kinds of expressions that may give off a feeling of whether he did or did not believe them. He simply sat silently and listened. The only interruption they had was the arrival of their food but, even then Castiel remained silent and listened attentively to everything the brothers said.

After everything was out on the table Castiel was still silent, he had barely touched his food and the brothers looked back and forth at each other worriedly. Dean was about to say something when Castiel finally spoke,

“Why are you telling me this? And why have you taken me?” 

Dean looked sideways at Sam and spoke up, “Our, occupation is saving people… whether it’s from things that go bump in the night or from shitty people that go bump in the night. Cas, you are the first person who even tried to help us, and we couldn’t just let a good man... A good friend, get left behind to maybe even be killed by the assholes that attacked him because of us. We couldn’t leave you to be screwed over ‘cause of us. As for our story, you deserve to be told the truth. You’ve always been honest to us yknow? It’s time we gave something back after everythin you’ve done for us.”

Castiel nodded slowly and became silent again. Sam and Dean glanced at each other again and Sam tapped Castiel tapped him lightly on the shoulder “We’re really sorry about this Cas… I wish we could tell you something different, or tell you something that didn’t seem like we’re bad shit crazy. We wanted to let you stay, we did, but those guys don’t seem like the kinda guys that would give up easy, and we’re, thankfully, able to stay under the radar.” 

Another nod. “I believe you… I believe you two. That is not the type of story one would make up, and I can’t explain it but, I have always had an unheard of initial trust in you both. You have never lied to me, you’ve told me half truths, yes, but you have never lied to me. I will come with you to Colorado.”

Sam sighed softly, but also met Dean’s eye worriedly and the elder Winchester was mimicking the same look in his own eyes. They were both relieved that Castiel, for whatever reason, believed them and that he wasn’t gonna put up much of a fight. But still, taking a lawyer on the hunt of supernatural creature with inhuman strength, that could go wrong in way too many ways. Hopefully the could convince him to stay in some seedy motel room to let them do their jobs... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 5 state lines and many cassette tapes later they made their way into, Fort Morgan, Colorado. It was a little larger than most of the towns the boys were accustomed too but it was still quaint in a way that was still familiar to them. Castiel, however, seemed quite interested in just about anything and everything that was going on around them. It seemed to Dean that Cas had almost never even left Pontiac IL before, who knows, this might actually be the first time he’s left his home town. 

They had settled in about 2 hours away from “Roosevelt National Forest” but they couldn’t afford stopping in one of the larger cities for fear of being recognized again. 

They stopped at a small roadside motel on the west side of town and while Sam went inside to check them in Castiel and Dean started to unpack their things from the trunk, which Castiel then discovered hid a secret compartment full of weapons. There were stakes, daggers of silver and bronze, iron chains, swords and about all the guns a southern man could dream of, from handguns to shotguns the boys did not come unprepared. 

“So this… really is your life.” 

Dean glanced at him but otherwise seemed indifferent and even unsurprised by the comment, handing Castiel a bag of salt he said, “Yeah, this is the life. What, you didn’t believe us before?”

Castiel looked up, moderately surprised by Dean’s inquiry, “That is not what I meant at all. I suppose the shock is finally fading and I am beginning see the reality of things. I believed you before, and I still do now, I have been merely dazed as of late”.

Dean nodded understandingly but said nothing more as they continued to unload the car in silence.

It was then that Castiel seemed to come to another realization, the only belongings he currently had were the clothes on his back and his trenchcoat. His cellphone must've been disposed of to avoid tracking and his car keys were essentially useless without a car to drive. He looked down at himself and sighed softly, but otherwise kept his thoughts to himself although he did miss the worried glances that were sent is way every so often. 

Castiel looked at Dean when he received a tap on the shoulder, the elder Winchester looked as though there was something he wished to say when Sam suddenly reappeared holding a room key. 

“I got us all a double room, with a pullout couch. It wasn’t easy but managed it.” 

Dean smiled crookedly and stretched his arms above his head, any indication of a conversation was gone as he said, “Thank god! What I could really use is a shower and a nap.”

Sam punched his brother lightly on the shoulder as he said, “You can nap after we finally get some research done, jerk”.

“Bitch.”

Castiel smiled softly at the boys and followed behind the brothers as they continued to bicker playfully. When they finally got to the hotel room Sam held the door open as Castiel followed Dean inside. Upon seeing him Sam almost faltered and smiled sheepishly as he shut the door, “Haha, sorry about almost closing the door on you there Cas. I guess I’m just used to it being myself and Dean on the road all the time.”

Castiel nodded understandingly, “It’s quite alright Sam, I understand. I see that you and Dean have only relied on one another for a very long time. You remind me one of my brothers and I.”

Sam chuckled softly, “Yeah I remember, the blonde one right? And you had like 2 other brothers and a sister”.

Dean groaned from across the room, “Please tell me they’re not all short smartasses that rely too much on caffeine and sugar.”

“No I assure you Gabriel is very much on of a kind. My family tends to not associate themselves with Gabriel and I… But that is how they are and Gabriel and I are how we are. Michael is the oldest, as well as the pride and joy of the family, he is a very successful businessman and he is very serious. Lucifer is essentially his opposite but he is still adored by my father and mother, he is Michael’s second in command when he is not out causing mayhem and womanizing young ladies. Gabriel and myself are next in line and my sister Anna is the youngest, she is an aspiring journalist who is currently in schooling at Concord University. She is very smart.”

Sam nodded attentively and Dean had stopped packing to listen as well, although for whatever reason the elder Winchester seemed to look stricken, as though he was holding something back. They were all quiet for a few moments when Sam suddenly cleared his throat. 

“Well I’m beat. I’m gonna pull up the news articles on my laptop and see if we can figure out what we’re dealing with, Dean why don’t you get some food and Cas you take the shower first okay?”

Everyone nodded their assent and Castiel went into the bathroom while Sam and Dean continued to unpack. Once the door closed Castiel could hear hushed voices behind the door but he he tried to pay them little mind. He was exhausted and a hot shower sounded much more wonderful than eavesdropping on his companions. He turned the shower on to drown out the last of the brothers voices and stripped down before finally stepping under the spray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING HATE HOSPITALS
> 
> i got stuck AGAIN and I'm just mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm they wouldnt let me have anything to write on or my phone and I couldnt doooo shit. I'm so sorry for the wait again guys its just, so gross I hate to keep you guys waiting I really honestly do
> 
> Now with that in mind have some feels and a really sad angsty chapter
> 
> I'll make the next one cute, their gonna go clothes shopping and be FBI nerds and Cas is gonna be a dork.
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting you guys it really means to world to me I love you and enjoy.

When the bathroom door finally squeaked shut Dean turned to look at his brother, who was giving him a disapproving look. “What?” He asked.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe reminding the guy that we pretty much kidnapped that he has a family he left behind wasn’t such a good idea.”

Dean scowled at his brother and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. “Cas is fine. He’s a strong dude and he understand the situation.” 

Dean flinched at Sam’s scoff, “Don’t you think he’s a little too fine? He what? Just takes the knowledge that monsters are real and he can’t see his family again and friends again in stride and just moves on? People aren’t that understanding Dean, the guy’s in shock.” 

Now it was Dean's turn to scoff, “He’s fine Sam! Cas is a strong, nerdy, little dude. He can handle himself, he certainly doesn't need you to babysit him. End of story.” 

“But Dean-”

“Enough Sammy!”

Sam made a pretty convincing bitch face but thankfully stayed quiet. Instead of making a remark or commenting on anything else he just grabbed the keys from the tabletop, "I'm going to the library to do some local research and then get some supplies, you want anything?”

Dean seemed relieved at the change of subject, “Bring me some pie!” 

Sam rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "Of course you would…”

He left not long after, leaving Dean alone in the motel room with only the sound of the water pressure thrumming in the background for company. 

Dean had been flipping through the same 10 channels for the last 20 minutes when the water turned off.

After Cas didn’t emerge emerge within the first few minutes Dean called, “Did you fall in?” over his shoulder. 

To which Cas replied “I don't know what that means.”

Dean laughed softly, “I didn't think so. What are you doing in there man?” 

There was a moment of silence before Castiel said, “I do not seem to have a change of clothes and my only outfit is very dusty and dirty”.

“Oh shit! Sorry Cas, I guess we totally forgot about your wardrobe huh? You're smaller than me right? I'll probably have something that fits.”

Dean crossed over to his duffle he'd flung into the couch and started to rummage through it. He finally found one of his softer, well worn t-shirts paired with some boxers, still in the package, and a pair of sweats. 

He moved back over to the bathroom and rapped on the door. 

“Cas? You decent?”

“Yes Dean.”

Dean opened the door slowly and had to swallow the lump in his throat. 

It was always obvious, even to Dean, that Cas was attractive. For a dude. 

His toweled dry hair still somehow looked artfully messy while sticking up in all directions. Tired blue eyes still shone in the shitty lighting like there was some kind of supernatural grace behind the glow. Pink and perpetually chapped lips that made one's own lips feel dry. And once you finally got him out of that damn coat he had an obviously toned body, maybe he's a runner, with hip ones that were sharp enough to kill someone. 

“...ean?”

Dean blinked 

“Dean?” Castiel asked again from where he was standing on the floor mat, motel towel draped over his waist. “Dean are you feeling alright?” His head was tilted. 

Dean sputtered at the thought that he was just basically ogling the guy that more closely resembled a best friend than anyone he's known in years. And very male best friend, thank you very much. 

“Yeah, no, I'm good.” He choked, “I'll just, uh, clothes. Here”. 

Dean fumbled with the items for a moment before dropping them on the edge of the sink and retreating back into their motel room.

Dean shut the door quickly and paced for a few moments before dropping into the couch and taking a steadying breath.

“What the hell am I doing?” Dean groaned to the empty room, rubbing his hands over his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam returned with some White Castle burgers, local information and pie not much later to find Dean's brawl on the couch and more jumpy than usual. But Dean being Dean, he played it off as a lack of alcohol and use that as an excuse to snatch the six pack from his brothers arms.

Sam glared at him halfheartedly but said nothing as he went instead to spread their food out on the table.

Cas emerged from the bathroom a moment later, looking ruffled but relaxed, and Dean had to stomp down on the feelings bubbling in his chest when he spotted Cas in his clothes.

“Hey Cas!” Sam called, startling Dean. “I got some burgers, you hungry?” 

“Yes, I believe I could eat.” 

Castiel crossed over to the table and sat down at the table next to Sam. 

Sam looked over to where Dean was sitting on the couch. “You gonna eat Dean?” 

“Yeah, yeah I'm comin.” Dean grumbled, grabbing the remainder of the six pack and tossing a beer to both Castiel and his brother.

They ate in relative silence, every now and again Sam and Dean would argue playfully before settling down again. Castiel was the most quiet, and when one the brothers asked if he was alright he's simply reply that he was tired. 

Once he'd finished, Castiel excused himself from the table and took the bed father eat to the opposite wall as Dean had instructed him to do. Under normal circumstances Castiel would mostly likely insist that he take the couch or that he could share with one of the brothers, but instead he quietly agreed and got settled.

Sam look at Dean worriedly, “Is he doing okay?” he whispered. 

Dean shrugged and spoke through his mouthful, “He sheemed okay earier. Thin he is jus tired.” 

Sam gave Dean an obviously disapproving bitch face and shoved a napkin in his brother’s face. 

Dean grinned with stuffed cheeks and blew a straw wrapper into Sam's face in retaliation. 

Their prank war continued until the end of the meal, they then called a truce and Sam took the first shower while Dean turned the tv on low, so as not to disturb Cas, and stretched out on the couch. 

As per usual in motel rooms, there was nothing interesting on tv and Dean ended up flipping through the channels aimlessly until Sam finally got out of the shower. 

“Any shampoo left in there for me?” 

Sam made a face, “Oh haha, you're so funny.” he said, rolling his eyes. Dean opened his mouth like he was going to make another comment and Sam took that opportunity to throw his wet towel at his brother's face. 

Dean shrieked in mock terror, “Groooss! Moose cooties!”

“Shut up jerk, your gonna wake up Cas.” 

Dean silenced himself for a moment and glanced over at castiel’s bed, when he didn't stir Dean lowered his voice and whispered, “Bitch.” 

Sam rolled his eyes again, “The showers yours if you want it.” 

Dean thought for a moment before deciding, “Nah, I'm already comfortable. I'll take one in the morning.” 

“If you say so.” 

Sam shuffled around the room for a few more minutes while Dean continued to flip through channels, and by the time Sam was crawling under the covers Dean had already decided to switch off the tv and get himself situated. 

Sam reached out and tugged on the lamp chain, “Gnight Dean.” he said. 

“Night Sammy.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about 3:20 am when Dean gasped awake in a cold sweat, the flames of his nightmare still dancing behind his eyelids. He remained sitting up, his heavy breath echoing in the dark of the motel room. 

Knowing he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight Dean got up from the couch and stumbled over to the mini fridge for another beer. 

The meager light illuminated the small of the room just enough that Dean could make out the lump of a younger brother that was buried amongst the pillows. But when he turned to see Castiel he found the sheets while messy, we're obviously empty. 

With the beer still in his hand dena quickly crossed to Castiels bed and pressed on them, noting that there was no warmth from another's body, meaning Castiel had been gone for sometime. 

The bathroom was also empty so that left outside. Dean quietly left the room, so he wouldn't disturb Sam, and looked to see if baby was still in the parking lot or if there were any signs of kidnapping. 

Instead he found Castiel, leaning against the soda machine that was thrumming loudly outside their motel room. 

His eyes and soft hair were highlighted by the moonlight, giving his profile an almost unearthly blue glow that had Dean standing there to watch him for a few moments longer than necessary.

Castiel suddenly turned his eyes to him, they somehow managed to burn bright, even in the dark. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean faltered for a minute, still trying to process of panic upon Cas’ disappearance and the relief and confusion upon finding him right outside. “H-hey there Cas. You alright? Couldn't sleep?” 

Castiel averted his eyes for a moment, “Yes, I suppose I am having some difficulty… And yourself? It is quite early Dean.” 

Dean rubbed his neck almost shyly, “Yeah I don't really sleep to well. Never have. You wanna, talk about anything at all?” 

Cas didn't say anything for a good long while, he instead turned to look up at the night sky. When he remained quiet Dean settled for leaning against the wall next to him. They stood there together and observed the night sky as an companionable silence settled between them. After taking a pull of his beer Dean paused before extending his arm and proffering it to Castiel, who eyed it for a moment before taking it and taking his own swing of it. They passed the bottle back and forth until it was empty, but even then they remained out in the dark of night until Castiel finally spoke again;

“I will not be able to see my family again…”

At these words Dean stiffened, and when he said nothing Castiel seemed to take that as initiative to continue. 

“I am not, attempting to say that I blame you for this… I understand, your reasoning. It is true that I put myself in danger to protect you, and now you are doing the same for me, I couldn’t say goodbye to anyone, or know of the plan for the sake of being untraceable and making it easier to disappear… But, I had family, albeit a poor one, but Gabriel was a good brother. He did his best to right the wrongs that I have long since forgiven. I had some friends, although not the kind that would invite me over but still they would politely ask if I would join them at the local bar every now and again. I may not be particularly close to everyone that I worked with, but they were kind to me, treated me well. I suppose all this time I had not realized, that I would not be seeing them again… There was no particular warning, no sign, if there had been I would have tried to let them know that, I enjoyed our time together, tell my parents I loved them, let Gabriel know how much he means to me….” 

Castiel trailed off, and Dean shifted from foot to foot, unsure of how to comfort his friend. When a small choked hiccup wracked Cas’ form Dean couldn’t help but blurt;

“I wish things could have been different.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “I, I wish things could have been different… I never wanted to, to take you away from everything you’ve known because, because I’ve been there, I’ve been torn away from so much because of this life. Relationships, friends, extended family, some I didn’t even get to see alive again after I left… I wish I could, give you your life back, and let you do you but, your existence is more important to me than that… I couldn’t leave someone when I knew they were in danger again, I couldn't do it, especially when I wasn’t being dragged along and I could do something about it. So I did, I took you away… I wish things could've been different but, I don’t regret it…” 

As Dean spoke Castiel’s head lifted bit by bit until he was finally looking Dean in face with big watery blue eyes. “I know Dean… I know. Had I stayed they would have gotten to my family to get to me… I’ve seen it happen many times. So, so thank you-”

On the last word Cas’ resolve finally cracked and a hiccuped sob escaped him and Dean’s heart nearly broke at the sound. He quickly turned to Cas and pulled his quivering body to his own, and Castiel in turn buried his nose in his neck and cried silently as Dean continued to hold him and rub his back.

“It’s okay…” He cooed. “It’ll be okay Cas, I’m here, I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you, I’m not gonna leave you okay? You’re gonna be okay.” 

“We’re your family now Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time really attempting angst/manpain so tell me what you think maybe?
> 
> comments/kudos=confetti parade


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the longass wait. I gotta job and have been working 40 hours a week five days a week and im in pain and sore my only days off. Not to mention this huge writers block, and i had no idea how to come back to the story after the last chapter but i will not abandon it I promise. Life just happens yknow? And its been really hard for me with work and lots of personal stuff but I'm doing my best okay? I'm sorry sorry for the wait I love you all for sticking it out with me for this long.

Castiel awoke slowly due to the intermittent flashing of light that shone through his eyelids and the shuttering noise that accompanied the flickering.

He grumbled tiredly and curled closer to the warmth pressed along his side. However, when another flash shone through his eyelids the source of warmth adjacent to him shifted and he groaned unhappily.

His sleep disturbed Castiel cracked one eye open to glare at the offending light, only to be met by the wide grin of Sam Winchester.

"Is there any particular reason for this slightly rude awakening?"

Sam only beamed wider from behind what seemed to be his phone clasped between his hands. "Mostly for blackmail."

Castiel's sleep addled was considering an appropriate response when the column of warmth beside him shifted once again. He finally began to turn to glimpse what exactly it was he was leaning on when his groggy mind registered the material of a Henley clasped between his fingers. He followed the path of his fingers up passed a collarbone, square jaw and constellations of freckles to meet somewhat hazy green eyes appraising him somewhat amusedly.

Oh. Ohh.

"Mornin." Dean yawned, stretching. "Whats-"

Dean stopped abruptly when he noticed Sam standing a few feet away, poised and ready to take another photograph, and then his gaze returned to Castiel who was attempting to untuck himself from Dean's side.

Realization dawned in the elder Winchester's eyes and with each pass of his gaze from Sam's phone to Castiel's slowly reclining form he seemed to waken more and more.   
Suddenly Dean jumped up from the couch, face burning, just as his brother happened to take another picture from where he stood. 

In response to the flash Dean's face seemed to color even more, if possible, as he roared, "Sam"!

Sam laughed loudly and dashed for the bathroom while Dean nearly tripped over himself as he leapt over the couch in pursuit of his brother. Unfortunately for Dean his brother reached the bathroom first and managed to shut and lock himself inside right before Dean got there, banging on his side of the door while Sam continued to laugh on the other side. 

"Sam! You better delete those right now!" Dean yelled.

"Aww but you two look so cute." Sam cooed in response.

Now it was Castiel's turn for his face to flush as he recalled the events of the previous night. 

Dean had ended up holding Castiel and murmuring soft words of encouragement into Castiel's hair as he cried into Dean's shirt. Castiel had clung to Dean for what felt like hours until his tremors calmed and his sobbing turned to sniffling. 

Dean cooed to Castiel softly until the latter finally pulled away, wiping his nose and apologizing for his behavior. 

Dean waved it off and grinned, asking if Castiel was ready to go back inside.   
Castiel nodded his assent but once inside found himself quite unawares with what exactly to do with himself. He'd never been one to be able to sleep easily after such emotional turmoil, and even if he did there was no doubt in his mind that his sleep would be a restless one that left him feeling even more tired than before. 

Dean seemed to read his mind and even offered to stay awake with Castiel and find something suitable on TV after assuring Castiel that they would not disturb Sam with the television.

That is ultimately what they ended up doing for the rest of the night until they apparently ended up falling asleep on the couch together, where Sam inevitably found them the following morning. 

"Son of a bitch."

Castiel blinked, brought back to the present to see Dean skulking away from the bathroom door. 

When their eyes met Dean's cheeks colored again and he quickly turned away, muttering under his breath and digging through his bag. 

By the time Sam emerged from the bathroom Dean had calmed considerably and he grabbed his duffle, offering his brother and glare before making a beeline for the bathroom and closing the door.

Castiel eyed Sam curiously, "Do you and Dean fight often?"

Sam gave Castiel a look before bursting out laughing, surprising Castiel. "Oh trust me, that was nowhere near an actual fight." 

Castiel watched as Sam's expression transitioned between fond to sad and finally to nostalgic. Sam turned to him then, a quiet smile on his lips, "Dean and I, we've fought alot before, about lots of different things. I used to think, we were like night and day. We exist apart from each other, lead different lives. But we're still, we need each other yknow? We're family. But maybe, we fight because we're so alike, at least more than I thought. He's the only brother I got, and I'm lucky I got him." 

Castiel nodded slowly thinking of his own family, his own brother. The thought of Gabriel both warmed Castiel and felt like he had been doused in ice water. Sam gave him a calculating look for a moment before saying;

"I guess what I'm trying to get at is, even though things have been hard at times between me and Dean, and even though we got our differences, we're always there for each other, and above all else we're family. But then, we met you and, there was someone else that actually had our backs for once besides ourselves, and I don't know if we've really had that before...At least with no questions and such open faith in us. So, if it helps any, you don't have to feel alone Cas. We've got your back, both me n Dean."

By the end of his speech Castiel felt himself tearing up all over again and he sniffled quietly before meeting the younger Winchester's gaze. "Sam I, I cannot begin to express how much your words mean to me... I have become very fond of both you and Dean in such a short amount of time and, I would like you to know that your sentiment is returned. You are both some of the closest friends I have had in a very, long time. Thank you."

Sam smiled again and crossed the room, pulled Castiel into an unexpected hug. Castiel remained frozen for a few moments before Sam chuckled, "Now's the part where you hug back."

That seemed to jar Castiel into moving as his arms came up and patted Sam's back companionably. "Of course."

Sam laughed again, "There you go." he said, letting go and patting Castiel on the shoulder. 

Castiel smiled softly and they sat for a few more moments in what seemed to be a companionable silence before the knob to the bathroom door turned and Dean emerged, dressed comfortably and rubbing a towel over his shaved jaw. 

After throwing the towel over his shoulder and back into the recesses of the bathroom, which earned a bit of a face from Sam, Dean clapped his hands together in front of him. "Well I don't know about you both but I'm starving."

Sam rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "You're always hungry." 

Dean grinned and threw his duffle onto his bed, "Doesn't mean food is a bad idea, ain't that right Cas?"

Castiel lifted his shoulders in indifference, "I suppose I could eat." 

Dean beamed again and turned to his brother, "That's two against one, you lose".

Sam rolled his eyes again but crossed the room and grabbed his coat off a chair in answer as Castiel plucked his trench coat from the back of the couch. Dean seemed very pleased to be getting out of the room and he bounced on the balls of his feet by the door as he awaited Castiel and his brother.

"I saw this decent lookin diner across the street when we pulled in last night, what do you guys say we walk over and check it out?"

Sam nodded noncommittally and Castiel smiled softly as he watched the brothers interact until he met Dean’s eyes as the elder Winchester watched him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Castiel flushed slightly, “Yes that sounds agreeable.”

Dean beamed again and he quickly left the motel room, locking up after them before walking to the edge of the road and crossing when it was safe, with Sam and Castiel trailing behind him. 

They walked in and were told to take a minute and someone would be there to take their orders in a moment. They did as instructed with Dean and Castiel in one side of the booth and Sam stretched out in the other. They had just decided on their drink orders before a brunette waitress appeared to the side of their table, Castiel glanced at her just as she seemed to be looking them all up and down. But the way her eyes seemed to linger on Dean for a bit longer than she did for himself and Sam caused a strange twist in the pit of his stomach that he immediately squashed.

Although the way Dean looked up to her and his smile went from polite to coy did not help the sour feeling of upset in Castiels stomach.

“Well hey there,” Dean grinned.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes in response, “Hi there, what can I get you boys this mornin?” 

“I’ll have a cup a coffee, black.” Dean said.

“I’ll have an iced tea if you got it.” Sam asked as the girl jotted it down on her pad.

“Alright a black coffee and an iced tea, anything for you sir? Sir?”

Castiel jumped when he received a slight elbow to the ribs and he turned toward the table from where he’d been staring absently outside the window, trying to regain some semblance of control over his emotions.

He met Dean’s eyes slowly and was confused as to why he was receiving such an expectant and yet concerned look. 

“Cas buddy? You gonna order anything?”

Castiel felt himself flush slightly at his absentmindedness, “Yes of course. I will take a black coffee if you please.” 

The waitress, Sophie her name tag read, smiled sweetly at him, “Sure thing baby blue”. 

Dean seemed to recoil slightly from her nickname for Castiel but he hadn’t even noticed, he brain having wandered again as his gaze returned to the outside world. He was vaguely aware of the brothers discussing something with slightly hushed voices and hand gestured as Sam motioned to something on his tablet every now and again. 

Things seemed to continue that way until Castiel was brought back to the conversation by something he heard Sam say in the interrogation rooms when he seemed to have made some kind of discovery.

“So get this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Love you guys.


End file.
